Ed & Winry's Wedding Night
by Jet Dreamer
Summary: Ed wants to please his new wife but is having trouble. So Winry gives her now husband some advice. Fluff based as opposed to smut. Still NSFW. OneShot. EdWin post Brotherhood.


She lay on the bed without any clothes as her husband looked over her glorious body. Ed had found himself above Winry with his arms placed on either side of her head and his knees on either side of her bare hips. But that was it. The man who had always been a boy of Chasity was simply captivated by what was awaiting him.

"Ed?" Winry called, "You okay?" The now fully grown adult continued to blush as his newly wed wife gave a raised brow in concern.

"I-I'm fine" he stammered. "Just uh…making sure you're comfortable."

Winry knew he was lying and wanted to play it off. But that wasn't what she going to do.

"Edward!" Winry said sternly but with comfort. "You're nervous."

Earlier that day, Winry's last name became Elric. Shortly after tying the knot, the two were now currently located in a hotel with a bottle of unopened champagne and an opened box of condoms.

"Yeah." Ed scratched his cheek. "A little." A giggle escaped Winry's lips. Even at their age, Ed was still a 'dork' when it came to girls. His love was literally naked on a red sheet and he had a condom placed over his erect member…and instead of making his next move, Ed was a statue.

His heart was racing and there was sweat forming on his back. His muscles were very tense for someone who wasn't moving. Not only that, Winry was beginning to lose her lust.

Instead of giving some words of courage or a devious offer pertaining to her body, Winry Elric sat upward meeting Ed's lips. She kissed her husband to calm him down. There was no tongue or attempt to arouse. The contact was a nice little confirmation she loved him regardless of their actions in bed. The sex life wasn't anywhere in either of their vows after all.

The girl parted away from the boy lovingly clasping his cheeks between her hands.

"Ed. We'll do it when you're ready. There's no need to rush." Winry smiled inadvertently sparking something inside Ed.

"I-I am ready." Ed said to which Winry cocked an eyebrow. "I want you to feel good is all. I mean, I hear that the woman's first time hurts and I was just,"

Without trying to insult Ed, Winry burst with laughter. She fell back on the bed hugging her stomach laughing.

"Something you wanna share with me Winry?" Ed said obviously annoyed.

"Yeah! That's a stupid rumor." Winry led her legs to hang off the bedside indicating Ed to come to a sitting up position next to her. She was down to snickering at this point.

"Whadda mean?" Ed asked. He didn't want to sound insulted but Winry caught it…and didn't care.

Winry gathered her thoughts and body so she could talk coherently. She had a grin on her face however.

"Girls get wet when their horny. If you stick your hard cock in my pussy and it hurts, that means I wasn't wet enough. The first time is just a slight pinch cause that's the woman's hymen being torn. But that's it. Just mess with me for a little bit and I'll be good to go. Makes sense?"

Ed was staring at Winry in disbelief. His cock was slightly hard from hearing Winry use such 'profanity', but he still heard what she was saying. All those embarrassing talks with Roy didn't mean anything and it was a very humbling moment.

"O-okay. So I just…kiss you until you're wet?"

"Actually." Winry fully faced Ed spreading her legs out showing her sex. "I'd prefer if you kiss me here."

Backing herself against the bedframe, Winry wore a lewd expression bringing Ed closer to her. He had a clear understanding of what she wanted him to do. Even though he didn't know how, he was more than willing to try and satisfy the Mrs. Elric.

She was there awaiting him. Her sunflower blonde hair let down to her shoulders with strands flowing over like waterfalls. Her expression, so fierce but welcoming. Winry's body, a thick yet healthy shape with curves that could drive any man to impure desires.

As Ed crawled forward lowering his head between her fair skinned thighs, Winry noticed something about Ed. Or a lack of, as it were.

' _Hmm_ ' she thought, ' _We can't have that now. Can we?_ '

"Changed my mind." Winry pressed her foot against Ed's shoulder pushing him away from her body and on his back. Before he could protest, Winry was on top of Ed in the same way he was at the start of all of this. He was captivated by this sudden, but not surprising, outburst.

Her hair hung over his hips and she kept lustful eye contact descending down. Winry rested her head against Ed's human leg like a pillow. He had no clue what this was. All of a sudden, Winry just relived him of dominate duty. Now, with no exchange of words, Winry was prodding her finger at the base of the condom slipping underneath the tool.

Going up, she took the elastic off.

"Winry?" Ed asked watching her set the condom away. "What're you doing?"

She surveyed her lover. Battle scars painted across his olive toned skin. A picture of fitness, Ed had these washboard abs and a chest Winry loved to feel. His golden locks unrestrained and sprawled around his head on the red sheets with bright Midas golden eyes to match. The final note she made of him wasn't sexual, but his auto-mail leg was just as important to her.

"Don't worry Mr. Elric." Winry's voice became sultry and her eyes lids lowered with devious intention. Her hand grasped Ed's now bare cock running her soft fingers up and down the shaft slowly bringing him to the realization. "You don't have to worry about hurting me."

(Four Hours of Sex Later)

Ed and Winry laid in bed together panting. She was snuggled into his chest satisfied with her job. That including all the 'jobs' she performed on Ed anyway.

Despite being the one on bottom and loving every second of Winry's assertive sex, Ed just had one thing lingering in his mind.

Finally able to speak in a way other than grunts and pants, "Winry?"

"No Ed." Winry sighed smiling, "I'm tired, you're empty, and I'm pretty sure even with the condoms I'm pregnant. Go to sleep."

"I know that! I just want to ask where you learned all that. I mean, if you were a virgin like me-"

Winry's response was crisp and clear, "Who told you I was a virgin?"

Ed's eyes shot open at this sudden bit of information.

"Wha? Eh! Who?" he stammered for words. Ed looked down to his chest where his wife didn't move a muscle. "Who did you sleep with?" Hell, she didn't even open her eyes to answer him.

"Paninya & I had some fun with each other when I was in Rush Valley. She's pretty handy with a strap on."

END


End file.
